


Dave's Abuse

by fightableomo



Series: Higschool Au Omo [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Deliberate Wetting, Omorashi, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, maybe? - Freeform, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Dave wets himself for attention, and while he gets it, it's no good.





	Dave's Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> yall read the title. contains abuse

No matter what Rose or Roxy or Ms. Lalonde said about Bro, Dave refused to believe that what happened at home was abuse. Abuse happened to people in suburbs with alcoholic father who had no reason to be mad.

Bro had a reason to be mad. He was single and largely unemployed at twenty five. He had to take care of two kids that weren’t directly related to him, and all kinds of fucked up, and he didn’t have enough money for them, kids prevented him from having a social life.

All bro wanted was one kid for the compensation check, but he got two. And both of them were rife with medical conditions. So in reality, bro did have a reason for how he acted.

Besides, like he told Rose, it wasn’t even that bad. He got ignored most the time, and he got food, even if it did make him really sick and often wasn’t consistent. He got a place to sleep and he was with his brother. And he only very rarely got beaten, and that was when he pissed bro off.

Still, the Lalondes thought he was being abused, so when he slumped down at the lunch table one day, frowning, Rose jumped into action.

She moved to sit by him and placed a hand on his upper back. She leaned in to talk softly in his ear, “DId something happen? You look upset.”

He elbowed her away, “I am upset. You don’t need to mother me.”

She moved a bit away, but the concern didn’t drop from her face, “Well, what happened?”

He shrugged, “Dirk’s just being a show off. Like no one fucking cares if he got into the advanced science program. Or that he’s already getting scholarships and on track to graduate early. I swear, I should tell bro he’s gay as hell so he gets taken down a peg.”

Jade wrinkled her nose, “Don’t out your brother. Anyway, it sounds like you’re jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

“Dirk getting all the attention from your brother?”

He sneered at Jade, “That’s not what this is. I just think he’s a showoff and a prick.”

No one listened to him.

John shrugged, “I think you should learn how to accept your feelings. I do. I admitted I was jealous that Jane got all my Dad’s attention when she was home visiting. Wanna know what I did about it?”

He rolled his eyes, “What did you do? Have a heartfelt discussion about your feelings?”

He scoffed, “No. I’m not going to act like a pussy in front of my dad and sister. I pissed myself.”

Everyone was quiet for a second before Jade burst out laughing. “I remember that! Last years Christmas party, right? Or have you done it more than one time? I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Dave leaned forward, “He pissed himself? What happened exactly.”

John started to blush though he was still smiling. “I regret telling you this.”

Jade jostled his arm a little bit. “It was Christmas Eve, right? And everyone was crowding around Jane, asking her how school was going and he’s standing in the corner, and he starts peeing his pants, out of nowhere. Jake pointed it out, everyone turned to see john just standing there like a fool. And he starts crying!”

John shoved her back, “I thought everyone was mad. Besides, i was nervous and a little guilty feeling. Anyway, it was on purpose so it’s fine. And nana gave me cookies, so there.”

“Yeah, you had all the adults cooing over you for like an hour, even Jane!”

He shook his head, “All because I was jealous. Anyway, I think I’m going to go to class before Jade tells any other stories of me acting like an idiot.”

Dave stood up too, “I’ll go with you.”

Together, the two boys walked to their shared first class.

The whole class, Dave sat in the back of the room, not paying attention and thinking. Was he really jealous? If so what was the best way to go about this? He thought long and hard, or as long and hard as he could, until the end of class.

At the end of class, he decided to just follow in John’s footsteps. Yes, he pissed himself. It took a bit of concentrating, but he managed to push his not so full bladder over the edge. The piss collected at his crotch, then to the seat of his pants, then finally tumbling over the plastic seat he was in the linoleum floors.

The sound of dripping water caught the teacher’s attention. She sighed and sent him to the nurses office.

It was almost fifteen minutes since he had been sent away that Bro showed up to take him away. With a firm grip in his shoulder, he lead him out to the tattered Honda to drive him home. His silence put Dave on edge, but at least he was paying attention to him? Maybe he had pissed him off instead…

His suspicions were confirmed once they got home. He had pissed his brother off, but that was one way of getting attention right? And so, Dave fought back a smile the entire time he was beat. Bruises would go away, but this moment of him being the only one that mattered to Bro was immortalized.


End file.
